BoBoBleach
by devonmonster
Summary: after the battle with czar baldy bald the 3 bo-bo-bo don patch and jelly jiggler run off until they find themselves at karakura town how will ichigo deal with them
1. Chapter 1

**Bo-Bo-Bleach Chapter 1 Yoshio Sawai owns Bo-Bo-Bo Tite Kubo owns Bleach**

Bo-Bo-Bo and the gang where wondering what to do after beating Czar Baldy Bald the Third . Bo-Bo-Bo Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler in the back .

"I should be in the front because I'm the main character! Shouted Don Patch who then took off running with Bo-Bo-Bo and Jelly Jiggler following close behind .

"I guess we have to find them." Beauty said.

When they stopped they were in front of the Kurosaki Clinic . There they find a black haired girl about to stab someone with her sword.

"No don't kill him take me instead." Yelled Bo-Bo-Bo jumping in front of the sword putting Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler in front of him .

The sword went through all four of them.

"What?" yelled the black haired girl as she took her sword.

"We're alive. It's a miracle!" yelled Jelly Jiggler .

"Everyone but Bo-Bo-Bo!" Yelled Don Patch with a huge smile. "Now I'm the main character!"

"Anything you need me to do Mr. main character?" asked Bo-Bo-Bo.

"Bo-Bo-Bo You're alive . said Jelly Jiggler holding his lucky hanky to his eyes.

"Of course I am!" Yelled Bo-Bo-Bo kicking Jelly Jiggler into a monster behind him .

"Has anyone noticed that we have new clothes and a sword?" Asked Don Patch.

"You all are now soul reapers and we need to get rid of the monster eating your friend's soul." Said the girl with black hair .

"Hey you monster only I can hurt my friends . Super snot for you!" yelled Bo-Bo-Bo as his nose hair attacked the monster knocking Jelly Jiggler out of the monster's mouth.

Then the boy with orange hair finished it by destroying it's mask.

"Okay who are you two and what was that monster?" Asked Don Patch

"Don Patch what have I told you about talking to strangers ." Said Bo-Bo-Bo dressed up as a girl

"Okay mama." Said Don Patch running up to Bo-Bo-Bo to give him a hug .

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki." Said the black haired girl .

"And I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Said the boy with orange hair .

"I see you're a strawberry." Said Don Patch

No my name means number one protector!" Yelled Ichigo .

"So what are your names?" Asked Rukia .

"I'm Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo, but you can call me Bo-Bo-Bo." Said Bo-Bo-Bo

"I'm Don Patch." Said Don Patch

"And I'm Jelly Jiggler." Said Jelly Jiggler

"Why are our bodies lying on the ground?" Jelly Jiggler asked.

"Right now you're in spirit form." Said Rukia.

"Does that make us ghosts?" asked Don Patch dressed up as a ghost with Bo-Bo-Bo and Jelly Jiggler.

"No you are now soul reapers . Soul reapers direct souls to the soul society . We also kill the evil souls called hollows." Said Rukia.

"What about you Bo-Bo-Bo I saw you use your nose hair to attack?" Asked Ichigo.

"That was my super fist of the nose hair." Said Bo-Bo-Bo .

"does anyone else think that's gross?" Asked Rukia .

"No." Said Don Patch while picking his nose .

"Well I have to leave." Said Rukia.

"And I should probably go back to bed." Said Ichigo.

A/N

What did you think of it this is my first fanfic so any help would be appreciated .


	2. BoBoBleach ch2

Bo-Bo-Bleach Chapter 2 Yoshio Sawai owns Bo-Bo-Bo Tite Kubo owns Bleach

"You Jerk! Why do you have to attack me while I'm asleep?" Yelled Ichigo while beating up his father .

Suddenly Bo-Bo-Bo jumped out of the closet and dropkicked Ichigo out the window. When Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Ichigo's dad looked out they saw Ichigo beating up Bo-Bo-Bo.

"Why did you do that?" Ichigo yelled angrily while stomping on Bo-Bo-Bo's head.

"It looked fun when you and your dad were fighting so I decided to join in." Said Bo-Bo-Bo crying anime tears .

"Why were you in my closet anyways? Asked Ichigo .

"We needed a place to stay." Said Bo-Bo-Bo .

"Please Ichigo's dad can we stay?" Asked Jelly Jiggler .

"Okay but I need to know what you and the red spikey one are." Said Ichigo's dad.

"I'm jelly." Said Jelly Jiggler .

"I don't know what I am but my ancestors were rock candy." Said Don Patch .

"I'm going to be late for school!" Yelled Ichigo getting ready for school .

"So are we'" Yelled Bo-Bo-Bo Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler at the same time . Dressed as school girls .

At school

"Class we have four new students here today. They are Bo-Bo-Bo, Jelly Jiggler , Don Patch ,and Rukia Kuchiki." Said the teacher .

"Teacher she stabbed me last night with a sword!" Bo-Bo-Bo whined pointing to Rukia.

"She stabbed us to." Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch told the teacher

"Is this true Rukia?" Asked the teacher .

"No , I have no idea what they're talking about." Rukia said.

"Liar . Ichigo was stabbed too." Shouted Bo-Bo-Bo .

"You guys don't look hurt so I'll let it slide." Said the teacher .

At lunch

"What are you five doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I can't go back to the soul society because I'm not a soul reaper any more. Rukia told him. Then a phone rang. "Hollow alert" Rukia said as she was putting on a glove with a skull on it. She then punched each of them out of there body.

"What did you do that for?" Yelled Don Patch "Besides I'm going to be the main heroin here so I'll have to get rid of you ." Don Patch pulled out his Don Patch sword and zanpakuto .

"Jiggler magnum." Yelled Bo-Bo-Bo punching pieces of Jelly Jiggler at Don Patch .

Don Patch's sword went flying into the air. The Don Patch sword fell into his mouth and his zanpakuto cut a few of his spikes off. "No! My spikes ." Wailed Don Patch trying to put his spikes back on .

"I'll help." Bo-Bo-Bo said taking a hot glue gun and started gluing Don Patch's spikes back on.

"Ouch!" Yelled Don Patch .

"Can we go now?" asked Rukia.

At the park

"Giant spider ! " Screamed Jelly Jiggler .

"Don't worry I know how to deal with this." Said Bo-Bo-Bo . "Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler, turn into giant shoes."

"Ok! " They both yelled changing into giant shoes.

Bo-Bo-Bo put them on ant stated chasing the spider-like hollow.

"Stay still so we can stomp you!" Yelled Bo-Bo-Bo .

Rukia and Ichigo then saw the hollow get squished when Bo-Bo-Bo jumped on it.

"I guess we're finished here." Said Rukia.


End file.
